


「Perfect Kind of Right; 絕配」

by yuren



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26339368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuren/pseuds/yuren
Summary: Kageyama holds your hand for the first time and can only describe the feeling relative to setting a volleyball.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	「Perfect Kind of Right; 絕配」

All Kageyama can think about is how well your hand fits in his. 

It’s like on the good days, he supposes, when he feels the ball fits in his hands just right.

You give his hand a shy but sure squeeze, and Kageyama notices a pressure building up from his stomach, kind of like how he feels when he knows a set is going to be the perfect kind of right. No, this comparison isn’t quite right. 

A perfect set is dependent on the quality of his sleep the night before, the state of his stomach that day, and the conditions of his teammates in the short few seconds of play. Holding your hand puts him through something much different from that of a perfect set.

The two of you walk alongside the road. Your paces are uneven as you alone try to figure out once again how to walk side by side, given the newest development in your relationship. 

Kageyama walks as he usually does, feet dragging slightly after practice and mind fully occupied by the relationship milestone he holds in his hand. He notices how your fingers rest comfortably alongside his, how your palm is slightly clammy against his own, and how much warmth travels from your much smaller surface to his. 

He doesn’t know where this confidence is coming from, but he now knows for sure that this nice, slightly too warm feeling is not contingent upon his sleep quality, his digestive system nor anyone else around him. 

“Kageyama-kun?”

He feels your hand lightly squeeze his once again as the two of you stop at a traffic light. He watches your cheeks slowly but surely tinge red as he turns to face you.

“Is this okay?”

Kageyama pauses at your question, turning his gaze down to your interlaced fingers. He knows he likes the feeling of your hand in his, and while the pressure that’s been building up from inside of him is strange, he also knows that first and foremost, it grounds him with a warm and oddly heart-thumping reassurance. 

He gives your hand a hasty but firm squeeze back. 

“This, this is fine! Thank you very much!” Kageyama stammers out in a half-mumble half-shout.

Kageyama is startled by his own outburst, eyes darting from your face to your hands to the top of your head, trying to ignore the fact that his own face is a flame of pinks and reds. A wide, giddy smile blooms on your face as you suppress your laughter, pulling him along to resume your walk. This time you try out a light swing with your intertwined affections.

This is different from a good set on a good day, Kageyama decides as your steps fall into his. 

This is, always, the perfect kind of right. 

Your hands, Kageyama promises, will fit in his as long as he’s holding them.


End file.
